The problem Period
by babygirlmorgan
Summary: Allison is having some attitude problems.  Steve does not know what to make of it.  The story is a little syruppy but I had to get it out.  I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to comment.


**Of course, the characters do not belong to me except for Allison and Aaron. **

"Aaron, leave me alone. Geez!"

"Aaaaaron! Just go away! Okay?"

Steve just chuckled to himself thinking that his kids were so funny as he was laying down to rest. Wow, "his kids" he thought. What a difference 6 months makes. He went from being a single, ex-Navy Seal running the governor's task force to being a single dad of 11 year old twins. His life had been turned upside down and he was continuing to adjust. But regardless of whether he verbalized it or not, it was one of the best things that had happened to him. Although he could remember his life before the kids, now he could not imagine it without them. Back to reality…

"Daddy, can you tell Aaron to leave me alone?" he heard Allison calling. Then he heard Allison's disgusted cry, "Ugh! You get on my nerves!" Aaron came running around the corner to his room, somewhat breathless, saying, "I'm not doing anything to her dad. She is just trippin." Steve asked, "Then why is she hollering so much?" "I don't know, dad." Then he left and went to his room. Allison came into Steve's room and went over to her dad with tears streaming down her face. "What's the matter, baby girl?" Allison started up and was crying so much that Steve could hardly make out what she was saying. He wiped the tears from her face and said, "I need you to slow down sweetheart and tell me what's wrong." He kissed her forehead as she buried her head into his chest. "I was playing my animals game and Aaron kept messing up my game. I was scoring my highest score and he kept messing me up." She started crying all over again. Steve let a broad smile come over his face thinking about how much Aaron was like him. He remembered torturing Mary just because he could because he was the big brother. This was different, he thought, because they're twins. Same age. No big brother little sister. In fact, Allison was born 6 minutes earlier than Aaron. In any case, he had never seen Allison like this – whiney and tearful. This was strange for her. She quieted down and Steve eventually noticed that she was sleep. He laid her on the bed and went back to napping.

Everything was peace and love that night. Aaron apologized to Allison for upsetting her so much. After that, it was just their usual evening (for the most part). They ate their dinner in peace, they all danced together for a video game (if you can imagine McGarrett getting jiggy with it) and they went to bed. The next morning, Steve was awakened by Allison crying. But this wasn't like yesterday's crying. She was whimpering like she was in pain. Steve went in to her room to check on her. She just didn't look right. He asked her with lots of concern in his voice, "What's the matter, Allison?" She said in a very soft voice, "My head hurts." Well, Steve never had to deal with one of the kids being sick before and didn't really know what to do in this situation. He called the pediatrician's emergency number. The doctor called back and asked Steve a series of questions. Every time he was asked a question, he then had to ask Allison the question and this back and forth went on for about 10 minutes. The doctor suggested that maybe she was experiencing a simple headache and he could try either Tylenol or Motrin and see how she responds. He told him to also apply a cold cloth to her forehead and let her hang out in a dark quiet room. He wanted him to take her temperature and call him back in 2 or 3 hours if she wasn't better. He told him to make sure she was hydrated also.

Steve had to run out to get one of those head scanner thermometers and the children's Tylenol and Motrin because Allison assured him that she could not swallow pills because she never had to. She became whiney at the thought. Steve just wanted her to get better and he would not push the issue of pills over liquids. He took her temperature which was normal, got her comfortable, kissed her forehead, and let her rest.

He went back downstairs to hang out with Aaron. Steve really enjoyed the individual time that he spent with his kids. As the months have gone by, he had really learned to appreciate their individuality and uniqueness despite them being twins. But he also appreciated how they stuck together (for the most part) and he could tell that they were going to be each other's biggest and best defender, supporter, and friend. When he got downstairs, he could tell that Aaron had been crying. "What's going on, bud? What's the matter?" he asked him. Aaron looked at him and Steve could see the tears welling up again. Steve wiped the tears that started to fall from his son's eyes and asked him if he was worried about Allison. Aaron said, "I'm scared for Allison. Dad, I don't know what's wrong with her. I never saw her like this and you seemed scared and I…" His voice trailed off and Steve hugged him to himself. He rested his head on Aaron's saying, "Honestly, Aaron, I'm concerned too because I've never seen either one of you sick. So yes it is scary." He could feel Aaron tensing but he continued saying, "But the doctor said that he thinks it is just a simple headache and to call him back in a couple of hours if she is not better. You have to remember that this is new to me and so I might overreact to stuff that another parent might not think is a big deal." Steve thought it would be a good time to change the subject. "You hungry?" he asked Aaron. "Yeah," he said sniffling, trying to get himself together.

"How about some pancakes?"

"That would be great."

Steve fixed the pancakes while Aaron made orange juice and got out the dishes. They ate and talked about football and martial arts. Time flew by and before they knew it the 2 hours were up for Steve to go check on Allison. He went up and opened the door quietly. He sat on the bed and she stirred slightly. He scanned her forehead and her temperature was still normal. He was reassured and let her sleep some more. Steve went back downstairs to watch a movie with Aaron. As it was finishing up, Allison came downstairs and came over to the guys. She sat down in between them and leaned against Steve. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Steve asked as wiped her hair off of her forehead.

"I feel better. My head stopped hurting."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Alright, pancakes coming up. Aaron do you want some more?"

Aaron said, "Sure."

So they repeated the early morning routine with Steve making the pancakes and Aaron making some more juice. They served Allison and she ate it up – the food and the attention. That afternoon they went for a swim together and all came in and crashed on the couch. When they woke up, they decided to go to the movies that evening. They could not decide on what to go see so Steve decided to have them draw straws and Aaron won. Allison had a hissy fit. Steve was bewildered. Everything was great just a second ago and now his daughter was acting insane.

Steve asked, "What's the matter, Allison? Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you always pick Aaron's side in EVERYTHING!"

"I don't always pick Aaron's side because I don't pick sides, Allison. You two just pulled straws to see who could pick the movie. It was completely random. You were fine with picking straws until you lost. Now I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to get it together. NOW!"

Allison stormed off out to the beach. Steve went after her to talk to her. She was sitting on the beach pouting with silent tears running down her cheeks. Steve was quite perplexed as to why she was acting so weirdly. He sat down beside her and looked out over the ocean. They sat there quietly for a few minutes. Steve broke the silence and said, "I'm sorry if you feel that I pick Aaron's side. But I honestly can't think of a time when I picked him over you for anything. I also can't think of when I picked you over him." They sat there a few minutes more. She still had tears running down her face. He reached over and attempted to hug her to himself but she resisted. Steve wanted to get up and leave but he resisted the urge. He sat there a little longer. He said, "I notice that something is going on with you but I don't know what it is. I want you to know that I love you and I care very much about how you think I treat you. I don't feel that I treat you poorly and prefer your brother over you but I want you tell me when you feel I don't treat you fairly so that we can figure out what I've done and what we can do to fix it. Okay?" She looked at him and gave a very slobbery "Okay." Steve left after he told her to think of specifically what he specifically did to offend her and reminded her that Aaron won the right to choose the movie fair and square. He told her that he wanted her in the house in about 15 minutes so that they can go to the movies. That started fresh tears and Steve just shook his head.

Aaron had chosen the movie and they headed out. Allison pouted the entire way, while they stood in line to buy tickets, in the concessions line, and even when they sat down. Steve looked over and saw that she looked like she was going to cry, and he told her through gritted teeth to get it together. She just looked ahead at the screen and he heard her say, "he gets on my nerves." Steve just looked ahead and acted as if he did not hear her. He was thinking that at this rate, either she was not going to make it to adulthood or he wasn't going to reach his 40th birthday.

That night when they got home and the kids were sleep, he called Cat. He told her about the last two days. "Cat, I don't know what to do. She is killing me. She is all over the place and the headache…She is all over the place. I don't know what to do. I think I should send her out on the ship with you. Can you do that? You have extra space, right?" Cat cracked up and he said, "I'm serious" while chuckling. At least he wasn't asking her to find some criminal with the gps or some other favor that could actually get her in trouble. She was also glad to see that he was getting some much needed down time. The times that she spent around him and the kids were really precious and she could see that Steve loved them. The frustration and concern in his voice was worrisome because Steve was always so super confident – even when the odds were against him. Cat just reassured him and told him that it should pass. Just give her some time. They said their goodbyes and kissed over the phone.

The next morning, Allison had another headache. Steve went through the same procedures and the doctor told him to bring her into the office the next day provided she got better today. If she didn't feel better in a couple of hours, he was to take her the emergency room. Fortunately, she did just like the day before and got better after some Motrin, rest, and fluids. She came down to eat and it seemed like things were good again. They retired to the couch to watch the football game that afternoon. Allison said she would be right back and she went upstairs. She had been gone maybe a minute when there was a blood-curdling shriek from upstairs. Steve ran upstairs, with Aaron trailing behind, hollering, "Allison, where are you? Allison?" She said, "I'm in the bathroom, Daddy." Steve burst through the door, "What's the matter, honey?"

"Daddy, there's blood in my underwear!"

"Oh my God!"

"Daddy, I'm bleeding!"

"Okay, okay, let me think." He wasn't thinking straight because if he had he would have remembered that Mary went through something similar. He asked to see the underwear and saw that it was just a small spot smaller than a quarter. He asked if she was still bleeding. She said she didn't know and she started crying again. He told her to wipe and see if there was any more blood. There was only a touch. He was freaking because he didn't know what to do. So he called the doctor back and told him everything.

The doctor chuckled at hearing the description of everything going on and put it together. "Mr. McGarrett, your Allison has started her period. It all makes sense now-the headaches and the moodiness. Some girls can have these symptoms prior to starting their cycle and it might be a recurring thing with her monthly cycles." Steve laughed out loud at that news because he knew he had been ridiculous to not even think about that. He remembered that Mary had gone through something similar but his mom was there to handle that. The doctor continued, "You can still bring her in so that we can check her over to make sure it was nothing more serious but it sounds like she will be okay. But for now you have to get her some personal products to get through her cycle."

"Oh, okay," Steve said hesitantly. "Okay, personal products. Right. Thanks, Doc. I appreciate your time and we will see you tomorrow after school. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Mr. McGarrett. Looking forward to seeing you guys."

Steve went back in the bathroom and tried to reassure Allison that she was okay. He told her, "Allison, you've started having your periods."

She looked at him, scared, asking, "What does that mean?" Steve tried to explain the best he could that this was a sign of hormonal change to let start getting womanly features. Allison, looking confused, asked, "What am I supposed to do now, Daddy?" Steve said, "Just put some toilet paper in your underwear and I am doing to call Kono to see if she can help us."

Steve called Kono and told her what was going on. He just flat out told her that he needed her help. She told him that she was on her way. When she got to the house, Allison hugged her hard. "Auntie Kono, I am so glad to see you." Kono hugged her back and told her she was glad to see her as well. Kono told Steve she was taking Allison out for a field trip and they would be back a little later. Steve kissed Allison on the forehead and told her he would see her later and that he loved her. Kono asked Steve if he wanted to come with them, but he quickly declined. They were off for a girls' afternoon. Kono explained what was happening to her body and what she would need to do each month. She even told her about the headaches and how she was familiar with these things. Steve called and updated Cat. Then he and Aaron finished watching the game, Steve with a beer and Aaron with a root beer trying to shake away the events of the last hour and a half.

When Kono and Allison returned from the store with the goodies that she needed, the kids went upstairs and Kono sat down with a beer to hang out with Steve. Steve told her he couldn't thank her enough for helping out with Allison. Kono reassured him that she was happy to help. She told him that once Allison found what worked for her, she would give him a list of stuff that she might need in case he had to go to the store for her. She reminded him of what she told them when they had gone shopping for the kids before school started. "Remember when I said that buying panties would be the least of your problems at some point. Here is where it starts. You're going to have to buy her products for her cycles, boss." Steve said, "That's going to be a problem. Period."

**The End**

***I was inspired to write this story after hearing about my friend's daughter's experience. Emotional ride….***


End file.
